cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Perennis Imperium
Timeline *08/20/08 King M founds Perennis Imperium *08/22/08 King M names JakeMrD the 2nd Trium Modus Operandi (Charter) Preamble: It is on this 20th day of August of the year 2008 that I can officially, and proudly announce the creation of the Perennis Imperium. P.I. is a Maroon Team alliance. It is with this Modus Operandi - way of operating- that we hope to become just what our name means which is an Everlasting Empire. Article I: Membership Member nations of PI are expected to be courteous and polite at all times, both with fellow alliance members, or foreigners, both in private, and in public channels. Any member nation of PI may be expelled at any moment but only with 2/3 of the Trium's votes. We have an Open Door Policy which allows any PI members to voice any concern's with the alliance as a whole or in private with any of the 3 Trium's. Article II Government *Triumvirate - The Triumvirate consists of 3 equally powered members who are required to make sure everything in the PI government run's right, equal, and fair. The Triumvirate is the only group allowed to declare war on other alliances after proposed by the MoD * Ministry of Internal Affairs- MoIA is lead by the Minister of Internal Affairs who are required to communicate with all member nations that want to voice any concerns or proposals. Required to propose any reasonable goverment improvements that are proposed to the MoIA by any member nations. * Ministry of Foreign Affairs - Lead by the Minister of Foreign Affairs, the MoFA required to establish communications between PI and other alliances. The MoFA are the only ministry that are aloowed to establish embassies in other alliance's. In charge of organizing all embassies in PI. * Ministry of Defense- Lead by the Minister of Defense, the MoD organizes all propositions of war. The MoD is responsible for organizing and managing the Arma. The MoD are the only ministry allowed to propose war with another alliance to the Triumvirate. Article III War The MoD is in control of organizing all propostions for war with another alliance. The proposition is then sent to the Triumvirate for approval. Any PI member nation attacked for unreasonable reasons by an unaligned alliance will be expected to defend themselves while awaiting help and approval for other nations to attack. If you are attacked by an aligned nations you MUST let a member of the MoD and message every member of the Triumvirate and await approval before attacking. We always suggest peace if there is any possible way to offer peace before letting the Triumvirate and MoD know we approve that you follow that method. PI prohibits that have any harmful or negative communications with any aligned or unaligned nations. Basic Laws *Anti-Spam Law- Spamming is prohibited in any forums except The Spam Zone *Anti-Spy Law- Spying is completely prohibited. No questions asked. *No Debt Law- No nation will be approved if they have any debts with any previous alliances. *Impeachment Law- Any position is open to impeachment. Government Leaders can only be impeached with a vote. The Impeachment must win a vote of 2/3 of the Triumvirate, 2/3 Ministers, and 1/2 of the alliance body. *Modus Operandi Admendments- Admendments can only be approved by the Triumvirate. The MoIA will accept any proposals from the alliance body and propose any reasonable admendments to the Triumvirate to be researched and voted on. *Activity Law- PI needs all members to be active on the forums at least every other day and in-game at least every other day. This is the Perennis Imperium Modus Operandi with the signatures below we approve and put this charter into action. Signed 01:37, 24 August 2008 (UTC)King M 01:37, 24 August 2008 (UTC)JakeMrD